The Pooka, The Snowflake, and The King
by xXxNotASlytherinxXx
Summary: Bunny has had a crush on Jacqueline since Pitch's defeat. Now a rival, at least in Bunny's opinion, comes along and now he feels he has to fight for Jacqueline, unless he wants to lose her to Elson, King of Ice, Frost, and Snow. (Bunnymund/Fem!Jack\Male!Elsa)


**A/N: I've never done a love triangle before, so this'll be awesome c: Hehe, I seem to love writing FEMJack a lot. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely LOVE canon Jack, but I like developing a female version of him more, especially since I love Bunnymund/FEMJack. Canon Jackrabbit is cute, too, but c'mon. We NEVER have the rebellious girl falling for the uptight guy, it's always the other way around! So that was how Jacqueline was born. **

**Now we have Elson, otherwise known as a Male!Elsa. Considering the fact I ship Jelsa with Jack as a boy and Elsa as a girl WAY more, this Slight!North/Tooth**

**And this AU will take place after the movie. Elson, after saving his baby sister, became immortal and also a spirit of winter, yet he sticks with Old Man Winter most of the time, so he has never met Jacqueline nor the other Guardians, but he has met Pitch Black. Kay? Kay.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NEITHER RISE OF THE GUARDIANS NOR FROZEN **

* * *

"INCOMING!" a large gleeful shout rang through the Warren, a fast flash of blue and white falling to the ground in a fast flee. Bunny jumped to his feet, his ears flicking back and forth rapidly as he smelt the familiar scent of mint and snow. He shook his head, bounding forward and standing above, his dim shadow falling over the sprite below.

"What the bloody hell do ya think ya doin', Sheila?" Bunny demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

The frosty spirit grunted uncomfortably, shakily crawling to her feet and standing at full height, which wasn't much, considering she barely came up to his lower chest. She brushed herself off and poked her staff enough to grab it without bending over. She smiled cheekily at the Pooka.

"I think I'm coming to tell a friend that North needs him at the Pole. Tooth and Sandy are there waiting, so hurry your kangaroo butt up." she turned to leave, but stopped when she saw Bunny hadn't moved, and his grumpy scowl hadn't faltered. She pouted, and walked back over to him.

"You know that means let's go," she pointed out.

"What does the gumby want?" Bunny asked.

"How should I know? All he told me was to come get you, and to hurry, the fruitcake is ready!"

"I don't eat fruitcake."

"Neither do I, but it's fun to throw at the elves with."

"Snowflake, Easter is in four months. I don't have time for this," Bunny said as gently as he could, but it still seemed fake with his eyebrows furrowed together in annoyance. Jack rolled her eyes.

"Repeat that again to yourself, kangaroo, then see if you still have the same answer," she stated in a pout, crossing her arms over her chest, showing the side of her Bunny usually saw every time he allowed her to win an argument. She didn't look rather intimidating in his opinion, rather, more adorable if he could admit it, which he couldn't. He sighed, his ears drooping.

"Let's just get there before I change mah mind," he grumbled, saluting Jack a goodbye, before bounding for the right tunnel that would take him to the North Pole. When he felt the cold presence of his snowflake leave, he knew his heartbeat could finally slow down. What was it, he wondered. What was it about that frosty girl that got his stomach tangled in knots, his face feeling hotter than usual, and the humming of his heartbeat increasing with each breath he took.

He knew of his feelings for her, and he supposed he had gained them right after defeating the Nightmare King. Yet, he still pondered on the fact that its _her _he feels for, the one girl who knew just how to push his buttons and when. Why couldn't he fancy someone different? He wondered why it couldn't be Tooth, someone, though just as jumpy and excited as Jack, but was kinder to Bunny than the usual teasing from Jack. Then he thought of Savannah, the spirit of Spring, the Sheila he _knew _fancied him, seeming to try to flirt with him every time they had an encounter, but no, it was Jacqueline Overland Frost, the girl he loved, but at the same time found extremely annoying.

He shook his head from his thoughts, finding the opening to the Pole and jumping through it, shivering when the usual cold found its way wavering into his silky fur. He clamped his ears to his head, whining like a child. Biting back a curse, he set back on his hind legs and drew forth, quickly making his way to North's workshop. As Jack had said, Sandy and Tooth had already arrived. He felt the same cold presence as in the Warren, but something seemed off about this one, as if it weren't Jack's. To prove his theory, Jack arrived through the open window, bringing the same minty scent from the Warren. That meant someone different was here...

"Nice one, kangaroo," Jack snapped, hitting the Pooka over the head with her staff. He yelped. "Way to close off all the tunnels before I could get out!" He glared at her.

"First off, mate, I'm a bunny! Second, you should've just followed my way if you wanted out so badly," he retorted.

"You should've told me-"

"Dah, Bunny, you have made it!" North's booming voice welcomed as he entered the room.

"Mind tellin' me why ya brought us here?" he demanded.

"Bunny, Bunny, patience, dear friend!" North boomed with laughter.

"Patience-four months, North, I've got four months 'til Easta! Just hurry and give the news so I can get back to me Warren!"

"Oh, uh, yes!" North nodded, pressing his hands together, staring at his fellow Guardians. "I have big announcement to make."

"You're finally going to turn off the heat?" Jack grinned, her eyes wide with hope.

"No."

Jack pouted.

"Well, rather, Man in Moon had made big announcement, but I bring it forth to you now. Luckily, I brought him here before calling you all. Smart move, no?" North smiled joyfully.

"_Him_?" Tooth repeated curiously.

"We have new addition to Guardians. I want you all to welcome him nicely and not bombard him. I am looking at you Tooth, Jackie," he pointed a finger at them both. Tooth blushed and frowned, but Jack just smirked proudly, her eyes glazed over in boredom and curiosity, emotions only Jack could cloud together.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, ya mean to tell me...we have a new gumby to take into the Guardians?" Bunny exclaimed.

"Yes, that is it!"

Sandy gave a thumbs up and smile, signaling he was happy for another addition.

"Well, who is it?" Jack finally demanded.

"His name is not very well known, which is why I am asking the four of you to help him gain believers now that he is here. Everyone, say hello to Elson Winters," North finally announced, rounding an arm to the doorway to his workshop. A boy calmly walked out, seeming to find this place dull, as he munched quietly on a cookie while an elf clung to his leg stubbornly. It was no wonder why it was doing so. This boy was in every word beyond this universe _beautiful. _Tooth and Jack both fangirled quietly as he neared closer, standing beside North as the elf squealed like a girl, clinging tighter with a goofy smile.

"Greetings, everyone," he smiled, his vibrant blue eyes finding them all.

"Dibs!" Jack suddenly shouted, throwing an arm up. All eyes were on her and she giggled, embarrassed, slowly removing her hand back to her hoodie pocket. Bunny scoffed and crossed his arms. So what of this guy? He doesn't seem all that great, but Tooth and Jack would beg to differ. Even Sandy was speechless! Oh, wait...

"Elson, as I have already told you, we have Bunnymund, Tooth, Jack, and Sandy." North told him, making him nod. Bunny had a gut wrenching feeling he wasn't necessarily going to like this guy...

* * *

**A/N: ^,^ Hehe, did you see how I snuck myself in the story? ...I am ze elf. _ Yeah... Anyway, like it so far? I really hope so... Hehe. R&R! **

**Who do you support so far? Bunnyline? (Jacqueline and Bunny) or Jacson (Jacqueline and Elson)? **

**Eh.**

**(~O_O)~**


End file.
